The Key to Survival
by Cloversplash of ThunderClan
Summary: Haley, Shannon, Zarya and Elle are back, going through life at school, when their bracelets take them back to the warrior world, with something unwanted with them. They find themselves back in ThunderClan, with less of a welcome that they expected. Will they save the clans or end up destroying them? (Part of the Vortex series)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader **Ivystar** - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy **Lionblaze** - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat **Jayfeather** - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Moonlight** - dark gray she-kit with silver stripes and blue eyes

_Warriors_ (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Cherryfall** - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Thornclaw** - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Cloudtail** - long haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart** - white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

**Spiderleg** - long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Whitewing** - white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose** - cream colored tom with bright amber eyes

**Mousewhisker** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap** - reddish tabby tom with green eyes

**Dovewing** - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Toadstep** - black and white tom with green eyes

**Rosepetal** - lithe dark cream she-cat with green eyes

**Briarlight** - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Cinderheart** - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, **Sparrowpaw**

**Lilyheart** - dark tabby she-cat with white patches with amber eyes

**Ambercloud** - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Dewfeather** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Snowstorm** - fluffy white tom with amber eyes

**Coalpelt** - dark gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, **Smokepaw**

**Redheart** - dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Stormcloud** - long furred gray tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, **Graypaw**

**Echoheart** - silver she-cat with white patches and dark blue-eyes

APPRENTICE, **Leafpaw**

**Squirrelfur** - russet tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, **Applepaw**

**Gingerclaw** - light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

APPRENTICE, **Snakepaw**

**Breezeheart** - white tom with small ginger paws and amber eyes

**Honeyleaf** - bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentices_

**Leafpaw** - black and white patchy she-cat with green eyes

**Graypaw** - dull gray fluffy tom with yellow eyes

**Smokepaw** - sleek black tom with yellow eyes

**Sparrowpaw** - brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Applepaw** - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Snakepaw** - sleek dark gray tom with green eyes

_Queens_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Daisy** - cream long-furred cat from horseplace

**Frostflower** - very pale gray she-kit with blue eyes (expecting Coalpelt's kits)

**Mosscloud** - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Blossomkit, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes).

**Spottedsky** - white-silver she-cat with tiny black spots, a black nose, ears and paws, and dark blue eyes (mother to Icekit, white she-cat with blue eyes, Dappledkit, silver and white dappled she-kit with blue eyes)

**Silverwing** -silver she-cat with light blue eyes (Mother to Lichenkit, silver tabby she-kit with green eyes, Skykit, blue-gray tom with a white cloud shaped patch on eye and blue eyes)

_Elders_ (Former warriors and queens now retired)

**Graystripe** - long haired gray tom with yellow eyes

**Sandstorm** - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ShadowClan<span>_**

_Leader_ **Rowanstar** - lithe dark ginger tom with green eyes

_Deputy_ **Crowfrost** - black and white tom with blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_ **Nightfrost** - large, muscular black tom with kind, dark blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong><span>RiverClan<span>**

_Leader_ **Reedstar** - slender black tom with dark gray eyes

_Deputy_ **Troutstream** - pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_Medicine Cat_ **Willowshine** - dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>WindClan<span>**_

_Leader_ **Onestar **- small lithe mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy_ **Harespring** - brown and white tom

_Medicine Cat_ **Kestrelflight** - mottled brownish-gray tom with little white splotches like kestrel feathers

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hearest High<span>_**

**Haley** - white/tan girl with long bleach blonde hair and blue eyes

**Zarya** - tan girl with golden blonde shoulder-length hair and blue-green eyes

**Shannon** - white/tan girl with long dark brown hair and light blue eyes

**Elle** - tan girl with bleach blonde shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes

**Zack **- pale white boy with dark sandy blond hair, dark brown eyes and glasses

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cats Outside The Clans <span>**

**Clover** - white calico she-cat with bright green eyes and a long scar across eye

**Sand **- light sandy coloured she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Willow** - cream-white she-cat with lilac points (ears, face, legs, tail) and light icy blue eyes

**Bright **- cream-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Beetle** - black tom with dark brown eyes


	2. Prologue

"Bluestar! You mustn't do this!" Yellowfang yowled, struggling to catch up to her former leader.

"I must, and you know that." Bluestar meowed, not even stopping to allow her to catch up.

"It's too dangerous!" Yellowfang pleaded.

"It's what must be done!" The blue-gray she-cat replied.

"They should at least get a warning! Bringing Twolegs into our world shouldn't happen, especially not twice!" Yellowfang reasoned.

"They are the only ones who can save ThunderClan, and the other clans, from disaster. If we don't do this, the clans will be destroyed." Bluestar yowled.

"Can't they just save it while they dream? They come here almost every night!" Yellowfang continued, starting to rant. "Surely there is no need for them to come. And there has been other prophecies, about other, living cats! Why not them?"

"Because, this is the new prophecy, it stats everything loud and clear!" Bluestar answered more calmly.

"You can at least tell the rest of StarClan the prophecy! You've been keeping it to yourself for days!" Yellowfang meowed tartly.

"I will. As soon as the counsel gathers." Bluestar replied.

"Is that where we're going? To the Starpool?" Yellowfang asked.

"Yes. The others have agreed to meet us there tonight, when all the stars of StarClan can reflect perfectly onto the pool. It will tell us the prophecy."

When they arrived to the Starpool, Yellowfang reconized all the members of the StarClan counsel. Firestar, Whitestorm, Redtail, Lionheart, Raggedstar, Blackstar, Russetfur, Tallstar, Deadfoot, Crookedstar, Feathertail, and Silverstream were some of many.

"You're late." Raggedstar growled as Bluestar and Yellowfang came into their view.

"No, you were early." Yellowfang snapped and sat down beside Firestar. She always liked Firestar.

They all sat down somewhere near the Starpool. If you gazed down into the pool, you can see the future, along with all the stars in the night's sky.

"It is time." Bluestar meowed in an unusually low voice. This always happened when some cat was about to announce a new prophecy.

All the stars started swirling around in the pool to form a sort of image as she spoke. "Seasons will form cats, and each will return bearing a gift.." Bluestar started. Yellowfang heard a gasp and looked over to see Whitestorm gazing in awe at the pool. The stars in it had formed the image of four young cats, that they all reconized. They were never in StarClan for full time, but they often visited in their dreams.

"I told you it was them." Redtail meowed silently out of the sides of his mouth. Lionheart, who was beside him, just huffed and turned his head back to the pool. Bluestar continued.

"If they are shunned, you will be shunned aswell and disaster will struck the clans. They are the key to survival." She finished with a sigh.

"When will this happen?" Feathertail asked, shifting closer to her mother, Silverstream.

"The Great Battle has just ended, cats are only just recovering." Firestar meowed. "Bramblestar has been leader for only a moon, surely we shouldn't worry him so soon?"

"They need to know." Lionheart stated. "Though I understand your concern."

"They'll be fine. Firestar, you need to stop dwelling on the past. It's over, the Dark Forset won't rise ever again! (...)" Yellowfang meowed tartly. "Who will deliver the message?"

"I will." Was all Bluestar said before she turned around and left.

"Seasons will form cats, and each will return bearing a gift. If they are shunned, disaster will spill onto the clans. They are the key to our survival." The voice echoed in Yellowfangs ears.

* * *

><p>Hailey woke up once again in her dorm room. She was a junior at Hearest High Bording School, and she couldn't be busier.<p>

When she was a freshman, everything was simpler. Her roommates, Zarya, Elle, and Shannon were her best friends, but now, they'd each been moved out into other rooms with different roommates. Yes, they'd shifted apart.

Hailey now had Lily, Danielle and Molly as roommates. They were okay, but they weren't very close either. Molly was from France, and she was sent her here when her parents had passed away in a shipwreck. She was relatively pretty, with raven black curly hair and fair skin. She was very tall and skinny, and always wore red lipstick.

Danielle was bossy. If something was out of place, or messy, she'd through a fit. Literally. She had thick curly hair, and had darker skin, and had these huge glasses. Hailey and Danielle didn't get along very well.

Lily was better. She was sweet and always volunteered to help with homework, or basically anything else. She had very light ginger hair and pale green eyes.

Though she missed her old friends.

They all had different classes, had schedules that never seemed to cross eachothers.

Anytime they passed eachother in the hallways on the way to class, it got awkward. Last year, sophomore year, was a little better, but she still never saw them. They tried to hangout in their free periods, but soon enough, their homework plate got bigger and bigger, and they couldn't find the time.

She often thought about their little 'adventure' in their freahman year, when they all turned to cats. They all swore eachother the night of their return that they wouldn't tell a soul. It would be too risky.

They also met eachother in StarClan a few times when they dreamed their way in a couple nights. They would chat, then set off in their separate ways to find loved ones that they missed. Everything was different now. Even their social statuses were different. Sure, they were all relatively popular, but on different levels and cliques. Shannon was one of the party goers, if there's a party, she's there. Elle was a cutsy girl, with the perfectly curled hair,bows etc... Zarya was a athletic type, but never failed to impress with an outfit. And Hailey, was what you would call a mutt. She was a mix of all of the above.

It was a real shock when all four of them met in the library at the same time on their free period.

"Him can you help me find the-" Zarya ran up to Hailey and began speaking in a hurry, but cut off as she realized who she was talking to.

"The-uh- oh, never mind, here it is.." She said awkwardly, pulling a random book from the shelf and began backing away.

The library was packed, and there was only one table that was free, so they had to share it, along with Zack Proudluck, the school's ubber geek. Zack was a short stubby kid, with dark sandy blond hair, a face full of freckles and dark brown eyes. He wore glasses too big for his head, so he was constantly pushing them up his nose. But all the movement in his nose area made him very sniffly aswell, so in addition, he was snorting every two seconds. Gross.

They looked at eachother and fought back a laugh. They were all obviously remembering when Zack first came to the school.

Back then, he was considered the best looking guy in the school. He was strong, captain of the football team, and didn't get bad grades either. But then his mom made him get glasses, and his status dropped over night. But back then, he was also a bully, picking on people like himself for their flaws. Karma works in odd ways.

Hailey finished studying early, so she decided to crack open a book. She didn't want to leave her old friend's just yet, not when they were getting along so nicely.

"Hey, look at this!" She said loudly, earning herself a loud 'shhhhhh!' From the librarian. "Sorry." She whispered, and continued reading.

"It's this random book I found in the back of my history class, I took it because it seemed intressting, with the title and all, but now that I have a closer look it seems to be about cats... Living in the forest... In little groups called clans!"

"What? No way! Let me see!" Zarya said in shock, almost forgetting to whisper. Hailey, Shannon and Elle sat behind her as they read.

"It is!" Elle whispered.

"How could anyone know about this?" Zarya wondered.

"Well, it is a kids fiction. It could be a coinsedence." Hailey said, thinking.

"Too big of a coinsedence." Zarya responded.

"What's a coinsedence?"

They turned around, and stared at the person in disgust. Zack had followed them.

"You little eavesdropper!" Elle said, outraged.

"I just wanted to see what you're doing!" He protested.

"Well, go away!" Zarya said, and Zack looked like he had been punched in the face by her rather than told to leave. It was a long story, but Zarya never liked Zack since he stole her heart then dumped her when they were freshmen.

"Fine!" He snorted and stalked away. Little did they know, he returned.

"So, while we are all here, let's talk. Have you ever used the bracelets Bluestar gave us?" Hailey asked, and her friends all shook their heads. "Me neither."

Suddenly, as if they were summoned, each one of their bracelets started glowing. They jumped in surprise, and before they realized what was going on, they disappeared, with something unwanted with them.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the prologue. Yup. <strong>

**If you haven't read "The Vortex" well leave, read it, come back, read this. (You done? good.)**

**this is the sequel... YAY! **

**Oh, and while I'm here, I wanted to reply to a guest review on "The Vortex". **

**Guest said : "Did you have to have the girls be all white? -.-"**

**well, I'll answer that.**

**yes. Yes, I did.**

**(the main characters are based off of me and my friends, so I'm sorry if we're too white for you.)**

**anywho, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 1

They once again found themselves zooming through a vortex, being stretched and pulled into another form.

When she opened her eyes, she knew what she would find. They were cats again.

But along with their familiar selves, there was another cat. He was black, with dark brown eyes, and he was freaking out.

"What on earth is going on here?! Why are we cats! I should have never followed you! What will my mother say when I'm not home for summer break? She'll kill me!" He panicked, and started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Zack." Elle meowed.

"Yeah, your mother won't kill you... She won't have the chance!" Zarya meowed, and lunged for Zack, who was cowering on the ground. Landed squarly on his shoulders, making him collapse from her weight. He tried to fight back, but her battle training had never left her, and she pinned him down in seconds.

"Don't kill me..." He squealed in terror.

She just hissed in his face and stood up and stalked away back where Hailey was sitting, unconcerned.

He got up again when he realized there was no threat and followed, keeping away from Zarya.

"So, anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" He meowed.

"Nope." They all said at once, at started walking to their second home, ThunderClan.

He stood confused before he snapped out of it and sprinted to catch up.

"Wait! Where are we going?" He asked, terrified.

"ThunderClan." Hailey replied flatly. She never liked him very much either.

"Do we have to bring him?" Zarya whispered.

"I think so." Hailey replied, disapointed aswell.

As they neared the ThunderClan border, they scented a patrol approaching.

"What If they don't reconize us?" Asked Elle.

"They'll probably still allow us to stay." Shannon reasoned.

"Still, I think it's best to call ourselves Clover, Sand, Willow and Bright instead of our full warrior names." Hailey, now Clover, reasoned. The rest of them agreed.

"Hey, what about me?" Zack asked, excited.

"You're Zack." Zarya growled.

"But I want a cool name!" He protested, until they finaly gave in.

"Fine! For StarClan's sake, shut-up! You're Beetle." Clover meowed. He seemed satisfied with that, and took her advice and shut up.

They waited for the patrol to reach them before they set foot on ThunderClan land; they didn't want to be rude. When they reached the five loners, Clover's heart sored.

Gingerclaw and Squirrelfur were on the patrol, along with Silverwing, Honeyleaf, Thornclaw, Lionblaze and two smaller cats she reconized as Applepaw and Snakepaw, Squirrelfur and Gingerclaw's apprentices.

"Hey! You! Get off our land!' Thornclaw growled. Bright looked a little take aback by her former mentor's sudden aggression, but he didn't reconize them.

"Hello, sorry to intrude, but we aren't on your land, we are on the border." Sand meowed. "We were waiting for you to catch up. We'd like to see Ivystar please."

The ThunderClan cats exchanged confused glances. They were obviously wondering how they knew their leader's name.

Bright let out a shriek of joy when she saw her daughter, Silverwing. Willow had to step in front of the creamy she-cat to stop her from running up and covering her daughter with licks. Beetle just watched from behind. His face a mix between terrified and curious.

"What are your names?" Silverwing demanded, alternating her gaze between the five cats. Her gaze rested on Bright for longer than the rest of them, wondering why she seemed so familiar.

"I'm Clover, that's Sand, Willow, Bright and Beetle." Clover meowed. The warriors seemed to overlook the fact that their names were close to other cats they used to know, and that their pelts were the exact same as before, and went deeper into their inspection.

"Are you kittypets?" Squirrelfur demanded.

"No, we are what you clan cats would call, 'loners'". Sand answered.

"I see..." Clover's son meowed under his breath. Now it was Honeyleaf's turn to ask questions.

"Where do you come from?" She asked, curious rather than aggressive.

"Beyond the moorland." Willow replied, thinking fast.

"Why do you want to see Ivystar?" Gingerclaw growled suspiciously.

"And how do you know about us?" Thornclaw added.

"Well, we were passing through and thought, hey, we haven't seen dear Ivystar in forever, so we thought we'd drop in, do a couple dawn patrols and then get out of your fur." Sand meowed sarcastically.

"Let's take them to Ivystar." Thornclaw growled finally after a long pause of silence. Finally.


	4. Chapter 2

Thornclaw led the way through the forest. Clover exchanged an excited glance with Sand, they were going back to ThunderClan!

Bright was trying to make conversation with Silverwing, but her daughter looked very confused and taken aback to why she was talking to her specifically.

"How's ThunderClan these days? How's Echoheart and Stormcloud? I bet you're all fantastic warriors!" She meowed.

"How do you know our names?" Silverwing meowed back, speeding up her pace to catch up to Thornclaw.

"Oh! Um... I heard a patrol talking to you guys the other day..." She mumbled. She had almost blown their cover.

"So, you're Squirrelfur right?" Clover asked, looking at her son. She'd have to play it cool for now.

"Yes.." He meowed cautiously.

"Can you tell me a little about your clan? I only know so much." She meowed.

"Well, we are led by our leader, Ivystar. Before her, it was Sandstar, and before her, my mother, Cloverstar. I miss her..." He meowed, staring at the ground. "We live in a stone hollow, it keeps our enemies away, and keeps us from the worst of cold weather aswell. I think you know most of it all already."

"Right." She meowed, as he padded away to walk beside Gingerclaw. It seemed like they didn't want to conversate with loners, who they didn't know were also their mothers. What a surprise.

As they arrived in the camp, Clover was so full of emotions. It had seems like forever since she was here. She remembered sharing a mouse with Foxleap right over there by the Highledge, and rousing the apprentices for early practice by their den, having her kits in the nursery. All the memories came flooding back into her mind all at once. Looking over at her friends, she saw they were thinking of the past too.

As Thornclaw led the loners across the clearing towards Ivystar's den, cats started coming out of the dens, curious as to what was going on. She reconized Mosscloud and Spottedsky emerge from the nursery, with kits following suite. Sandstorm and Graystripe entered from the elders den behind the honey suckle, and Breezeheart, Stormcloud and Echoheart returned from a patrol shortly after. She noticed how Squirrelfur headed towards Mosscloud, while Breezeheart greeted Spottedsky. They must be mates, Clover thought.

Ivystar met them at the entrance to her den.

"Thornclaw, who are they?" She demanded.

"Loners, passing through. They said they wanted to speak with you." He meowed.

"Okay, I'll handle this. You may leave." She meowed, without taking her eye of of the loners.

"Well, who are you?" She demanded once he had left.

"I'm Clover, that's Sand, Bright, Willow and um, Beetle." She meowed, introducing Beetle quieter than the others.

"And what brings you to ThunderClan?" She meowed.

"Well, we'd like to join." Sand put in.

"We don't just except any stray!" Ivystar meowed, a deep growl forming in her throat.

"Yes, we knew that." Willow meowed.

"We wouldn't blame you if you turned us away, though you'd also be turning away four trained cats, warrior ready, and Beetle too." Sand meowed, with a glare at Beetle, who looked at her with distain.

"And you says you're warrior ready?" Ivystar meowed, her voice full of interest.

"Test us. Pair us up with any cat. If we win, we can stay. Agreed?" Sand meowed, raising the fur over her eyes. Sand always knew how to persuade someone into doing what she wanted.

"You dare question my authority?" Ivystar meowed, more curious than aggressive.

"Not at all, but you seem fairly confident yourself. So, are we agreed?" Sand meowed.

"I don't see why not." Ivystar meowed after a long pause.

Ivystar led the five cats into the clearing, were the cats of ThunderClan were all gathered.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Ivystar began. "These five cats before you wish to join ThunderClan. I usually would turn them away, but we have lost so many on the Revenge Day, and we may need more cats. They have suggested, a, what they called, "and audition". Each will fight one of ThunderClan's fully trained warriors. If they win they may stay, but if they lose, they must leave. The terms are, at least three of them must win their fights, if they lose, they must leave at once, if they win, they will become warriors at once. The fight is with sheathed claws, I don't want any injuries. Now, are there any volunteers?"

At once, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, Cherryfall, Snowstorm, Coalpelt, Redheart, all of the apprentices, and to her horror, Gingerclaw.

"Only fully trained warriors." She meowed to the disapointed apprentices, who muttered in reply.

"I bet we could beat them with our eyes closed." Snakepaw muttered, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Berrynose, you will fight Sand. Coalpelt, you will fight Willow, Redheart, you will fight Bright, Lionblaze, you will fight Clover, and Snowstorm, you will fight Beetle." She meowed.

Why did she have to pair her up with her former mentor? Every cat knew he was the best fighter, but Clover did however, know all of his moves. They circled eachother in the clearing. The other cats around them formed a ring and watched in excitement and anticipation.

Lionblaze was the first to strike, he always was, and began with his signature move : the front paw blow. He swiped his paws towards her head, trying to bring her down, but she whipped around and leaped onto his shoulders before he regained his balance. One hard blow to the side of his face was enough to make him stumble, and collapse onto his stomache. Clover was begining to become a little cocky, and let down her guard while she pinned him down and sat with her head high. Next thing she knew. He had gathered all his strength into his shoulders and pushed off, making her not only fall off of him, but fly through the air. He waited until she pushed herself back onto all four paws before attacking again. He looked at her shoulders, but Clover knew he was really aiming for her paws. While he leaped, she jumped over his head, making him land in her dust.

The fight ended for all of them soon enough. She had managed to score a tie on her part, with both of them not being able to pin eachother down for good. Sand had pinned Berrynose, Willow was almost pinned by Coalpelt, but she pulled through at the end earning them another winning point. Though during their last stay in ThunderClan, Bright was a permanent queen, she hadn't ever forgotten her training. She had Redheart pinned, while Snowstorm was sitting on a squirming Beetle with a look of pity on his face. Beetle was a bad fighter.

"Well, you have won three out of five, and had a tie with our best fighter, so I guess you may stay." Ivystar meowed. She actually looked excited to have a strong fighting group enter her clan. "Are you ready for your warrior ceremonies?" She asked, and they all nodded.

"Then step forwards." She meowed, and they obeyed. "I, Ivystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have proven themselves worthy, and are excepted into the clan. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sand was the first to meow.

"I do." Echoed Willow and Bright at the same time, followed by Clover.

"I do." She meowed. It was funny. Clan cats always said that you'd only ever get one warrior ceremony, but this is their second.

"I do." Beetle meowed. Clover had forgotten he was there.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sand, from this moment you will be known as Sandfall. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She meowed, resting her muzzle on her head and earning a lick on the shoulder in return. "Willow, from this moment you will be known as Willowpool. StarClan honors your courage and your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Again she repeated the gesture, this time with Willowpool. "Bright, from this moment you will be known as Brightwing. StarClan honors your courage and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She licked her new leader's shoulder and it was finally Clover's turn. "Clover, from this moment you will be known as Cloverstem. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She approached her new leader with confidence. This was just the beggining. Ivystar rested her muzzle on her forehead, and she licked her shoulder in return. They were warriors again!

"Now, instead of a warriors ceremony, I think an apprentice ceremony would fit better in your case, Beetle." Ivystar meowed to the black tom, who looked at her disbelievingly.

"What?! Why? I worked just as hard!" He whined, and the cats watching rolled their eyes. It was an almost pitying sight, then she remebered she was thinking about Beetle, a.k.a Zack, a.k.a dork.

"Apprenticeship or nothing. You have no battle skills what so ever and your maturity level is lower than our kit's." Ivystar snapped.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Beetle, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Beetlepaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg. I hope Spiderleg will pass down all he knows on to you." Ivystar meowed.

"Go touch noses with him." Sandfall hissed at the newest apprentice.

He did as he was told, though looked very confused.

Spiderleg was well known for being harsh with apprentices, and Cloverstem knew that Beetlepaw wouldn't get any special treatment, that's for sure.


	5. Chapter 3

"Ivystar"

Ivystar opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called. She was dreaming, and in front of her a bright flame colored tom with striking green eyes.

"Firestar!" She meowed once she reconized the former ThunderClan leader. "Do you have a prophecy?"

"More or less. Litsen, long ago, Bluestar gave Bramblestar a prophecy, and it went like this : Seasons will form cats, and each will return bearing a gift. If they are shunned, disaster will spill onto the clans. They are the key to our survival. Do you know what this meant?" He asked, tilting his brilliant flame head to the side. Ivystar just shook her head.

"If you recall, four cats came into the clan many moons ago, seasons ago. The prophecy was added to another : Cats born into their own season will save the clans from revenge. Find cats that bare the names from leafbare, newleaf, greenleaf and leaf-fall. The cats come by seasons will make sure there are more to come. That one was fulfilled. We thought that it meant the first one was too, but we were wrong. Ivystar, you may not know this, but StarClan does not control the earth. There are other forces working in the world, both good and evil, but we are only here to watch. To watch and to warn. We send omens and prophecies to warn you, but we cannot stop the dangers ahead." He meowed.

"Why are you telling me this?" The white leader asked.

"Five rogues have joined the clan, and they know more about you than you think." Firestar replied, and he began to fade as she woke up.

* * *

><p>Cloverstem awoke in the warriors den a little before dawn. She hadn't been sleeping well since they became warriors; it must be just nerves.<p>

She woke Sandfall, Willowpool and Brightwing, they might aswell get a head start on the day. But while passing the nursery, they heard serval voices from not the kits or queens, but warriors.

"I don't like this." A voice that Cloverstem reconized as Thornclaw growled.

"Me neither. They seem to know an awful lot about us, it creeps me out. Like, how much information do they have about ThunderClan? How many secrets?" A second voice she reconized as Cherryfall added.

"Ivystar should have never let them join the clan." Thornclaw continued, and the four listening cats heard a murmur of consent.

"I say we have a word with Ivystar. If in the end she really wants them to stay, we drop it. Sound like a plan?" A third voice chimmed in, and the others agreed.

"Then it's settled. Before the patrols set out, we will talk to Ivystar, good plan, Coalpelt." Cherryfall meowed oddly cheerfully.

They took off before the discussing cats could see them, stopping in the middle of the clearing beside the fresh-kill pile. They exchanged an odd, sad look before talking.

"They don't want us here." Cloverstem meowed silently.

"Why? What have we done?" Brightwing meowed, looking at her paws.

"It's what we havnt done." Sandfall meowed. "We'll show them by hunting all day, then doing a patrol or two." When the others gave her distain filled looks, she contined. "Oh, come on you guys! We need to prove our loyalty, like last time. We didn't just get accepted over night, it took hard work. They probably feel threatened by our presence. We whipped their butts at auditions, and we weren't even warriors! We need to show them that we will be loyal to only ThunderClan!"

"I agree." Willowpool meowed,marching her back in a stetch.

"Me too." Cloverstem meowed.

"Me three." Brightwing added.

"Then let's go hunt!" Sandfall meowed excitedly.

Cloverstem knew she was mostly just excited to try out her old hunting techniques again, and Cloverstem was too.

In the end, they each caught two squirrels, two mice and a bird, and Sandfall with an extra bird and a hare. She was the best hunter after all.

Returning to camp, managing to carry all of their catch in one load, they found the clan gathered in the clearing. Ivystar must have just called a meeting.

"Enough! We have welcomed them unto the clan, they won fair and square! Though I do share many of your concerns, a promise is a promise. They will prove their loyalty someday, whether it's to us, or the Dark Forest, they'll show us where their hearts lie, one way or another. But for now, they will continue being ThunderClan warriors." She meowed.

Cloverstem and her friends stood frozen in shock. Their clanmates thought they were sent to spy by the Dark Forest! How could they?

They realized that Beetlepaw wasn't in the clearing, and wondered where he could be, when he came sprinting into the camp and over to Spiderleg.

"Like that?" He meowed.

"Not quite. Do it again, and don't slack off this time." His mentor meowed casually. It looked like Beetlepaw had just sprinted across the entire terriotory, wait, had he been? Was Spiderleg trying to get rid of him? Making up her mind, she cleared her throat as load as she could, and stood with her head held high. The cats watching slowly turned their heads in horror. They knew that she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far? I hope so. Please help me keep motivated to write by reviewing!<strong>

**so, on another note, how bout them new names? They absolutely couldn't keep their old ones, it would be too much of a coinsedence, and it is already, though I really like this concept. **

**Anywho, I am taking up the 'every two chapters I'll have a new poll' thing, starting here.**

**poll - Favourite cat/name**

**a) Cloverstem**

**b) Sandfall**

**c) Willowpool**

**d) Brightwing**

**mine is c) !**

**REVIEW!¡!¡!**


	6. Chapter 4

The cats gathered around the clearing slowing turned their heads in their direction horror. They moved slowly and carefully, and avoided eye contact with the former loners.

"Excuse me?" Sandfall meowed sternly. "Do you not welcome us in the clan? I though the great ThunderClan would be sure to take in five cats, four being very well trained, so soon after the Revenge Day? You've lost how many cats then? And how many betrayed you? You turn your backs on loyal cats, only to be shunned by your own clanmates for StarClans sake! Ivystar, can't you control your clan? I thought you would be better at leading than this! I can't beleive I- I mean, Sandstar, made you deputy! We may share the same name, but we must have had different opinions! From what I heard, Sandstar and Cloverstar were the best leaders the forest had seen in awhile, and you pay no attention to their absence! They must have been fools to think that you'd stay loyal, even in their deaths!" Sandfall snarled. Cloverstem was taken aback by her friend's sudden rage, but she couldn't blame her, she was pretty angry aswell.

"Stop!" Ivystar snarled. "You have the nerve to call me weak? To call my clan weak? After we took you in? Who are you?"

"We know more than you think about the clans! Better than some of yourselves! Sandstar only appointed you as her deputy, Ivystar, because she thought you'd keep the clan safe! After you spied on the Dark Forest in the Great Battle, and then fought bravely during the Revenge Day, she thought you could handle it! Cloverstar killed the clan's traitors, Hazeltail and Bumblestripe, Brightcloud died bravely protecting the nursery and it's kits from Bumblestripe, your own clanmate, and Willowfrost served her clan with courage and bravery, until her end! You gave them no respect! The only reason you don't trust us is because of our heritage, but look around? Do you trust your own clanmates? Of course you do, but there are still traitors among clan cats, just as there is loyalty among rogues, loners or even kittypets! For StarClan's sake, more than half the clan is a little kittypet! Firestar himself, was born a kittypet!" Sandfall meowed, finishing her speach with a growl.

"With all do respect, I think Sandfall is right. Blood means nothing when your own kin slaughters us, why does it mean anything for loyal cats?" Brightwing meowed slightly quieter.

"I agree." Was all Willowpool meowed.

"Clan cats have been around for centuries. Hunting, fighting, caring for the sick and old. True, pure ThunderClan, or any other clan, blood may mean something, but it doesn't guarantee loyalty, just as loner or rogue blood doesn't mean that we're traitors, or that kittypet blood means you're soft and pampered. When Gingerclaw and Squirrelfur were born, ThunderClan seemed to be so full of life and happiness, but where is it now?" Cloverstem drifted of from her speach, only realizing too late her mistake, she shouldn't know about their birth. Oops.

Gingerclaw and Squirrelfur exchanged surprised, cautious looks and edged away from the former loners.

Ivystar looked thoughtful, then spoke once more.

"I will make my final descision at sun high!" She yowled, then padded into her den.

* * *

><p>Ivystar returned to her den feeling very flustered. There were so many opinions on the former rogues, she didn't know who to side with. Her first choice would be to side with her clan, but since she made them warriors, weren't they a part of her clan? It was odd, how the four seemed to know a lot about ThunderClan, and not just the clan, but the cats in it. They know things that only true ThunderClan members would know, like the birth of Gingerclaw and Squirrelfur. It was odd that Cloverstem brought that up.<p>

Settling into her nest, she drifted into sleep. This was a problem that StarClan should know about.

* * *

><p>Cloverstem, Sandfall, Willowpool and Brightwing all padded off towards the camp entrance. They were exhausted, but no cat would want to sleep next to them after all of this, so they decided to take a walk around the lake, and hopefully fall asleep there, and wake up before dawn in time for the dawn patrol. They found a nice enough spot. Beside an oak tree, and settled in for the night, falling asleep next to the lake, with its soft splashes of the waves hitting the forest floor.<p>

They woke up near sun high, with it's blinding rays hitting their eyes and waking them up. They stretched, and decided go hunting so that they didn't return to camp empty pawed.

They each returned with a bird, Cloverstem with a blackbird, and a squirrel. They padded through the camp entrance with their heads high, but it was hard to ignore the awkwardness of the camp when they padded towards the clearing. Cats in every direction were giving them glares as they dropped their prey. When they each took a mouse for breakfast, several cats hissed in their direction. They were wondering why, when Ivystar padded out into the clearing.

"Dovewing is dead, and it is your fault!" She yowled in their faces, spitting with rage. A low growl formed in her throat and she unsheathed her claws, ready for a fight. This was going to be bad. With the ThunderClan's leader's sister dead and her death blamed on them, there was no way that Ivystar would allow them to stay any longer.

But more than that, she grieved for Dovewing. She was their friend during their stay here and now she was gone.


	7. Chapter 5

Cloverstem watched as Squirrelfur and Frostflower dragged the gray warrior across the clearing for her vigil. Coalpelt and Gingerclaw sat guard in front of the former loners. They had been moved to the prisoners den, to be watched at all times. They were fed once a day, and were only allowed to leave the den once as well. Every cat blamed them for Dovewing's death, even though Cloverstem couldn't understand why. They weren't even in the camp when it had happened. Every cat knew that she was murdered, but what they didn't know was it wasn't them. A ThunderClan cat did it, and Cloverstem wanted to know who. She had tried to tell Ivystar her theory, but she wouldn't listen. Grief for her sister mudded her seances and made her hate them more and more with each breath.

The den where they stayed was dark and muddy, and very uncomfortable. There were very few pieces of bedding, which included dirty scraps of moss, and a little but of sharp bracken, which poked them when they laid down. But that wasn't even the worst part, the worst was Beetlepaw. He was constantly complaining about the lack of food and his boredom, but he had to learn that no one cared, not for him or any of the loners. The whole clan hated them.

Cloverstem was finally able to drift off to sleep once they threw out the bracken, and picked out most of the thorns from the moss, and cuddled close to each other for warmth, it wasn't much, but at least they weren't alone.

Cloverstem was asleep for what seemed like seconds, only to be awaken ruffly by Foxleap and Stormcloud, who had replaced Gingerclaw and Coalpelt sometime during the night.

"Get up! It is time for your trial!" Foxleap snarled as he shook her vigorously.

She got up hesitantly, followed by her friends, until only Beetlepaw remained.

"I said wake up!" Coalpelt snarled, spitting in his face and raking his pelt when he just curled up tighter, hoping to catch at least a couple moments more of sleep. He jumped up after that, in fear of being attacked by Coalpelt, and pelted off after Cloverstem, Sandfall, Willowpool and Brightwing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Ivystar yowled, and cats emerged quickly from their dens, not wanting to miss the trial.

"Cats of ThunderClan, today is the trial of Cloverstem, Sandfall, Willowpool, Brightwing and Beetlepaw. They are accused of the murder of Dovewing, a very loyal cat to ThunderClan and a mother to Moonlight and Frostflower, and my sister. At the end of the trial, they will either be declared innocent or guilty, and be sentanced accordingly. Are there any questions?" Ivystar meowed loudly in a commanding tone. When no cat said anything, she continued. "Will the accused please step forward into the clearing to plead their case."

They started to walk forward, then Lionblaze, the deputy, blocked their path.

"Only one is needed to represent." He growled.

They all voted, and decided that Cloverstem should go, even though she voted against herself.

She padded into the clearing and cleared her throat.

"I am Cloverstem, and I am reprenting me and my friends," she started awkwardly. "I would like to bring attention to the fact that none of us were in the camp on the day of the murder. Me, Sandfall, Willowpool and Brightwing had fallen asleep on the lakeshore, and Beetlepaw was out training with Spiderleg. There isn't any way were we could have killed Dovewing. In addition, Dovewing was our friend, we felt close to her, why would we kill her? We both knew the hardships of birth, and losing our mates, we shared a bond, and we were just as devastated as you were when she was found dead."

"All for the exile of these loners, please move to the nursery. All for release, remain in the clearing." Ivystar yowled, and Cloverstem watched as more than half the clan padded towards the nursery, including Ivystar herself. The vote was taken, and they had lost. They were to be exiled.

"ThunderClan has spoken! You shall be stripped of your warrior names, and be cast out of our territory!" Ivystar yowled.

"But Ivystar, if they are cast out, aren't they more of a threat? They could attack our patrols!" Cherryfall meowed, shaking with fear.

"Let's keep them prisoner!" Called another voice from the back, and a yowl of agreement rose up.

"Let it be so." Ivystar meowed commandingly. "From this day forth, these cats will be known as Clover, Sand, Willow, Bright and Beetle. They are no longer warriors, but prisoners to be watched. There will be a permanent guard watching over them. Lionblaze, set a scheduel for the shifts. They can only eat and go out once a day, unless ordered by me or Lionblaze. They will do as we say. Foxleap, Stormcloud, escort them to their den!"

Stormcloud and Foxleap half led, half dragged them to their den, the prisoners den. Not in Clovers wildest dreams would she have thought that her return would result in her inprisonment.


	8. Chapter 6

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Came Ivystar's yowl. Today was bright and joyous for every cat but the loners, they were still prisoners and they wouldn't even be able to watch Spottedsky's kits become apprentices. Bright became a little depressed, and stopped eating as much, it was a pitiful sight. Willow was down aswell, but she wasn't as bad as Bright. Sand mumbled a lot and was pacing every moment of the day, and Clover had taken it upon herself to become the leader of the group, and try to keep everyone together and hopeful.

"Come on guys! It could be worse!" She exclaimed, and the others rolled their eyes.

"No, it couldn't." Willow mumbled. "Our clan hates us, thinks we murdered Dovewing, and now I have to spend the day in a dark, uncomfortable prison will my grand-kits become apprentices."

"We'll still be able to listen." Clover meowed, gently tried to comfort Willow, who just nodded and settle down in the dusty floor. Clover perked her eyes to try to listen to the ceremony. They had missed the introduction, and were at the naming.

"Icekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Whitewing. I hope Whitewing will pass down all she knows on to you." Ivystar meowed, then turned to Dapplekit.

"Dapplekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Honeyleaf. I hope Honeyleaf will pass down all she. knows on to you." Ivystar meowed, finishing the ceremony. This was the moment when the two new apprentices would touch noses with their new mentors, but by the sound of it, when Dapplepaw pushed her nose lightly onto Honeyleaf's, she sneezed. The clan chuckled and Berrynose broke into a fit of laughter, and had to be escorted to the medicine cat's den for something to help him calm down.

The clan separated, though not before congragulating the new apprentices, and the new mentors led their apprentices away through the thorn tunnel, leading into the forest. When hearing that her daughter was now a mentor, Sand stopped pacing a little less, and looked a little happier. Bright and Willow were huddled together laying on the floor, falling into slumber, and Beetle was still in the cornor, awake, but staring into nothingness. Clover went and sat beside Sand.

"It's so hard." Sand mumbled.

"I know, I miss them everyday. My kits miss me, but have moved on. They are both mentors, and Squirrelfur's got kits! And I can barely look at Foxleap without tearing up. I don't know about him. Has he moved on? Has he got another mate? Is he okay? I want him to be okay more than anything else." Clover sighed.

"And now Breezeheart's a father too, Honeyleaf's a mentor, to his kit too! I'm so proud, but it wish they'd share their pride with me. Snowstorm is odd lately too. I miss him more than I can say." Sand added.

"Both my kits have kits too." Willow murmured, she had woken up. "Dewfeather seems bad, I barely see him, and when I do, he's usually headed for Jayfeather's den."

"I can't stand the thought of not being with Toadstep, or my kits. I never see them either, and I can tell Toadstep dosen't like us at all! He wants us gone or killed, my mate wants us killed!" Bright meowed in fear and started to breath heavily.

"Bright, calm down, it's going to be okay!" Clover meowed, and started to get up to comfort her, but Willow got there first. Seeing that she would be okay, they continued with their conversation, shared their secrets and thoughts. Then, Beetle spoke up for the first time.

"I miss Applepaw.." He mumbled, burrying his head under his paws and wrapping his tail around them.

They looked at eachother in confusion. Applepaw? Were they even friends? Clover hadn't even noticed or paid attention to him since the secret meeting about themselves.

"What about Applepaw?" Bright meowed gently from her nest. She seemed to have gotten over her brief panic attack.

"She was my only friend. Her brother, Snakepaw, hated me, said I was too soft, but she stood up for me. We became friends, and we shared everything. I- I might have developed a small crush on her..." He answered shyly. Sand rolled her eyes and turned away. "But now I think that she wants us at least exiled. She thinks we killed Dovewing."

"Then she's a fool!" Sand spat, then quickly apologized. She may hate Beetle, but she never took her anger out on innocent cats, at least not anymore since the Sandbreeze-Cloversplash times.

"We need to find out the real killer." Clover meowed, sitting up.

"And how would we do that?" Sand asked.

"By becoming offial warriors again." She replied.

"Well, we can't just stroll into Ivystar's den and demand that she reinstate us." Willow meowed.

"We need to gain their trust." Bright meowed, brightening up.

"Exactly. Any thoughts of how to do so?" Clover meowed.

There was silence as everycat looked at eachother, hoping for someone to brighten their eyes, stand taller and flush with excitedness as they thought of a plan, but it never happened.

"Well, I guess the only thing we could do now is get some sleep and pray to StarClan to give us a plan." Clover meowed, yawning and settling down into a makeshift nest. Little did they know, StarClan had a plan of their own.

* * *

><p>Ivystar awoke in a bright forest, curled up between the roots of an old, gnarled tree. It had four great oaks, but they all connected at the base as one tree. In front of her, there was a large boulder, with many scrapes and claw marks dented in. The grass was long and smelt of greenleaf, and the forest around it was plentiful. She listened as birds called around her, their songs echoing in her ears. She licked her lips as she though of them. Maybe she'd be able to have a good meal before waking up again. She got into her hunters crouch, and stalked forwards until she spotted a nice, plump pigeon pecking at the floor of a beech tree, looking for nuts. Gathering all her strength into her hind legs, she sprang, and caught the bird before it had the chance to know she was there. She licked her paws in satisfaction and prepared to dig in. This forest would be a good home for her clan, if anything were to ever happen, she thought. But before she dug her teeth into her prey, she heard her name being called.<p>

"Ivystar!"

She knew that voice, it was a very familiar one too. Leaving her catch without a second thought, she bounded through the forest until she returned to the spot where she had woked up. On top of the large boulder, stood a large flame coloured tom, with smouldering green eyes.

"Ivystar, we have waited for you." He meowed when she had scrambled up to stand with him.

"Firestar! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since my leader ceremony!" She meowed, and Firestar nodded.

"Yes, but I am not here to catch up. I am here to warn you." He meowed urgently.

"About what?" She meowed, confused. "Is the Dark Forest rising again? Do I need to prepare?"

"No. The Dark Forest will never rise again, you can be sure of that. I am here to tell you not to make any harsh decisions about any cats, five cats in preticular." Firestar meowed calmly.

"You mean the rogues?" Ivystar asked.

"Yes, but they are not rogues, not in the slightest. They are true, loyal warriors, through and through, well, except Beetle, but he'll get there. They did not kill your sister, they want to find out who did. Dovewing was very fond of them, in fact." He meowed.

"So what should I do?" She asked.

"That's up to you, but to help you, I brought you here. Can you tell me where we are?" He meowed. She shook her head. "We are in the old forest, where the clans lived for many, many seasons. Where we are standing, is at Fourtrees, the old gathering place. The four oaks represent the four clans, and like the tree's base, how we are connected as one when things get rough. They will always be there. A lot of things happend in this forest, a lot of bad things. Tigerstar's reign, and before him, Brokenstar, and I could go on with all the petty battles that needed not be fought, where blood was spilled for no reason, but we haven't the time. All four clans united during the Great Journey, the Great Battle, and the Revenge Day. We come together when it is needed most. You will need that soon. A force is rising, and you will need to come together. For what is is, I cannot say, but it may be worse than the Dark Forest. I must go now. May StarClan light your path, Ivystar." He meowed, and slowly faded, leaving her staring at the spot where he stood, and fighting back panic.

"What am I supposed to do?!" She wailed towards the sky, which was still bright. As fast as it came, was as fast as it went. The sky went black, the boulder was ripped from the earth that held it in place. The trees were left as stumps, and birds called no more. The Twolegplace drew nearer and nearer, and soon it was all that was left.

Ivystar woke up in her nest panting. She thanked StarClan, and got up out of her nest. She knew what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I know, I know, I haven't uploaded in a long time, sorry. Anyways, here's chapter 6. Good? Yay or Nay? Review and tell me what you think. :3<strong>

**Here's the poll : Who do you think killed Dovewing?**

**a) a rival clan**

**b) a traitor in the clan**

**c) a kittypet/rogue/loner**

**d) one/all of the main 5**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**oh, and by the way... REVIEW! (If you want more chapters at least) **


	9. Chapter 7

Clover awoke in the prison den, aroused by none other than Foxleap, who looked extra hostile. It was no secret to the rogues that the clan, including their former mates, disliked them. He spat as he ruffly hauled her to her feet by her scruff, and left her to grab Sand. Toadstep helped him wake the others, starting with Beetle, then going towards Bright then Willow. When each of them had at least stood up, they left.

Clover tried to blink the sleep away from her eyes. It wasn't usually this bad, in fact, they were almost never bothered while they were sleeping. She wondered what this could've meant, while Toadstep stuck his head in the den.

"What are you waiting for, flea-pelts? Let's go!" He snarled, leaving them shaken and curious, but mostly scared. What are they going to do with them?

They followed Toadsteps orders, and exited their den, or their prison cell, Clover thought bitterly. They found Toadstep on top of the Highledge, with the clan gathered around him. Ivystar was no where to be seen.

"Cats of ThunderClan! I have gathered you here to announce the penalties I think seem fit for the prisoners." He called.

"Where's Ivystar?" Applepaw called from the crowed, her russet pelt fluffed up with fear, or was it excitement? Clover couldn't tell which one it was.

"We will call for her when the time is fit." Was all Toadstep meowed, quite calmly too. "I think that execution is the way to go. They killed Dovewing, so I say a life for a life!"

Clover expected meowed and calls of outrage, some cats who didn't think they were guilty to speak up, but no one did.

"Then it is settled. I think we should do it as soon as possi-" Toadstep was cut off for Ivystar padded out from her den.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. "I thought leaders were the ones who called meetings."

"Yes, Ivystar." Toadstep meowed calmly but unhappily. "But we have something we would like to share with you."

"Well? What is it?" She meowed in a rush. "I have an announcement too."

"The clan thinks that the prisoners should be executed." He meowed. Clover caught a hint of pride in his eyes for suggesting the idea.

"What?! This is an outrage! How dare you make such a suggestion without me! The prisoners are innocent!" Ivystar bellowed, and Toadstep shrunk back.

"What - what do you mean?" Toadstep stuttered.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I had a dream, StarClan came to me, Firestar came to me. He told me that they are innocent, and that we know them, quite personally too. They are friends from the past, and their identities will be shown once we let our guards down to them and trust them. I am ashamed, for a made a grave mistake. But I have repented, and have been forgiven by StarClan, and I hope they will forgive me too, Cloverstem, Sandfall, Brightwing, Willowpool and Beetlepaw." Ivystar finished silently, bowing her head to the five former loners in respect. Clover couldn't believe her ears! Could their leader really be sorry? It was all that they hoped for upon their return to ThunderClan, and at last, they were accepted.

"They are a proud part if ThunderClan now, and I want no hostility towards them. Toadstep, do I make myself clear? I am putting you in charge of showing them that they are welcome here. Can you do that?" She meowed with silent authority in her eyes.

"Yes, Ivystar." He meowed gently, though the hostility shown in his eyes. Looking over, Cloverstem saw that Brightwing's eyes shown with happiness. She obviously didn't see the hostility.

"Then let it be so. From this moment on, these cats are now full warriors. Let them be forever watched by StarClan, and peace be retired in our clan." Ivystar meowed, then a glint in her eye sparked an idea.

"Beetlepaw, step forward." She meowed, and the clan went silent, most still with hostility, though others with happiness, joy and pride.

"I, Ivystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has proven himself worthy and innocent, and we welcome him into the clan as a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Beetle meowed, his eyes filled with happiness. He had finally learned what it was to be a warrior.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Beetlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Beetleleg. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cloverstem, Willowpool, Brightwing and even Sandfall, were the first to call his name, and others joined in, but of course not too enthusiasticly and not very many. Beetleleg didn't look like he minded, and a hard look of determination swept across his face. He would just have to earn their trust and respect, just as the rest of them would too. Applepaw ran over to greet her best friend, licking his ears and purring, happy that her old denmate was innocent and a warrior at last. He stood frozen, then licked her back.

Finally, was all Cloverstem thought. They were finally accepted into ThunderClan.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Finally indeed! I have finally posted the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I know, I haven't posted in like, a <em>really<em> long time. Sorry. I'll try to post another chapter today too.**


	10. Chapter 8

Cloverstem watched as Coalpelt paced outside of the nursery. All her friends had gone on some patrol or other, leaving her with nothing to do. Frostflower was having Coalpelt's kits, and it was taking a while. She had started at noon, and it was now almost dusk, and the clan grew weary, Coalpelt especially.

When it was finaly over, Jayfeather and Moonlight called for the father, who immediately rushed in, knocking Jayfeather aside and leaving him to mumble and growl.

The word spread like wild fire around the camp. There were four new additions to ThunderClan, all toms. Normally Coalpelt was one of the more hostile ones to the former rogues, but today was different for him. Having kits brought out the best side in him.

"Can I see them?" Cloverstem asked nervously to Coalpelt, preparing herself for him to sit or growl, but he didn't.

"Of course! All of the clan should!" He meowed joyously. Entering the nursery, she breathed in the familiar scent of milk and kits, she missed the days with Squirrelfur and Gingerclaw at her belly, and Foxleap visiting her every chance he could. Now was different though, for they didn't even know who she was. Cats still talked about them behind their backs, but at least Ivystar accepted them. Reaching the far cornor, Cloverstem found Frostflower and four tiny kits huddled together at her belly. Frostflower welcomed her with a purr, she'd always been kind.

"They're beautiful. Do you have any names?" She asked, and Frostflower nodded.

"Yes, me and Coalpelt named them already. This is Ravenkit," she meowed, nuzzling a small black kit with her muzzle. "This is Barkkit," she meowed, pointing to a dark brown tabby kit with her nose. "And this little one is Frogkit,' she meowed, licking a light brown kit with few tiny black spots. "And this is Aspenkit." She meowed, indicating to the final kit with her nose, a dark gray kit with thick fur, and looked exactly like his father.

"They're wonderful names." Cloverstem meowed, her eyes shinning with pride as if they were her own.

"Thank you. I love them so much already." Frostflower replied proudly, her loving gaze swept across each one.

"I can tell. I've always admired how you're so close with each of your kits. I mean, Leafpaw, Graypaw, Smokepaw and Sparrowpaw seem very find of you, and they always find time to visit. Now you have four more, and you still love them all the same." Cloverstem sighed. "I wish I could do that."

"Do what? Have kits? I bet there's a tom in the clan who'd love to be your mate!" Frostflower meowed.

"No, not exactly. You see, I like a tom already, in fact, I love him, and I've had kits too, but I think I've lost them forever." Cloverstem sighed, hanging her head.

"I bet that isn't true. Tell me who they are. Where they rogues too?" Frostflower asked.

"No, they were um, warriors." Cloverstem said the last part a bit quieter, but the queen heard none the less.

"A warrior! Which clan?" Frostflower asked excitedly.

"Shhhhh. I don't want the whole clan to hear this yet, but I trust you." Cloverstem meowed.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now tell me, who?" Frostflower whispered.

"They are in ThunderClan." Cloverstem breathed, and Frostflower gasped.

"Are? As in, they still are? Oooooh! You have to tell me who!" Frostflower whispered in excitement.

"My mate was, um, Foxleap." Cloverstem murmured.

"What! But he was our leader's mate! Are you saying that he cheated on her?" Frostflower almost forgot to whisper, but a glare from Cloverstem kept her quiet.

"No. I'm saying I- I- I am her. I am Cloverstar, Squirrelfur and Gingerclaw are my kits. Remember how Ivystar said at the ceremony yesterday that we are 'old friends of the clan'? Well, I don't know if she knows, but we are Cloverstar, Sandstar, Willowfrost and Brightcloud."

"Wow. I, I don't believe it. I can't believe it. Prove it." Frostflower breathed.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Cloverstem asked.

"Tell me about the battle with WindClan, when Squirrelflight died." She meowed after a pause where she reflected and tried to think of the perfect story.

"We where just apprentices, and us four were chosen to go on the raid to WindClans camp. They had attacked at the border the day before, with Harestar, Harespring then, killing Squirrelflight. We won the battle, with ThunderClan taking their forest territory and their cat mint, though I have to admit the cat mint was a bit too far, as WindClan had Greencough in the camp at the time, and ThunderClan was healthy. And to be honest, I gave half of my pile of cat mint back to Kestrelflight when no one was looking. We returned to ThunderClan victorious, and Bramblestar gave us our warrior names." Cloverstem finished her story, and lay down on the soft moss.

"Wow, so I guess you really are Cloverstar, or you have heard the story many times over, though it would be hard to remember all of the details. Okay, I believe you. Now tell me this, how?" Frostflower continued.

"How?" Cloverstem echoed, confused.

"How. Like, how are you here, in ThunderClan, when you should have been in StarClan?" Frostflower explained.

"Well, that's difficult. StarClan sent us back, but I don't know why, not yet at least. We don't even know why Beetleleg is here, we never knew him that much, and if were being honest, we never liked him too much either, especially Sandfall." Cloverstem laughed, and Frostflower joined in. She had purposely left out the part where they were Twolegs, she didn't want to freak her out, just as they were getting to know eachother. That would wreck everything.

* * *

><p>Ivystar woke up in the same forest as the last time. She had been dreaming herself here quite frequently nowadays, and she had stopped wondering why.<p>

"Ivystar. Come."

Ivystar turned her head to see Firestar once again on the large boulder at Fourtrees, the old gathering place.

"Welcome. Are you well?" He began, very formally. It's just what he liked to do.

"Can we skip this part? Will you tell me why we are always meeting here of all places?" Ivystar demanded.

"In due time. We meet here because important information is here, though only in the waking world. You will know what to do soon enough, but for now, you must be patient. Now, Ivystar, I think it is time that you knew about the five cat's past..."

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyyyyyy! :3<strong>

**Here is, as promised, the second chapter of the day. It's got later than I though, but it's up!**

**again, sorry for the wait, I have a lot of school work etc.. I'll try harder in the near future. :3**

**And I know, I know, these past couple of chapters have been pretty short, I'm sorry.**

**Anywho, Im going to start a top follower thingy! Yay! Each chapter, I will announce the top follower of the chapter before that! If you'd like to be top follower, basically you just have to REVIEW! :3**


	11. Chapter 9

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneth the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Ivystar's call echoed through the camp, bring cats out of their den to gather beneth the Highledge. It was a moon since Frostflower had her kitting, and since then, a lot had happened. Silverwing had had her kits too, Lichenkit and Skykit, Skykit, a tom, a pale blue-gray colour, and Lichenkit, all silver like her mother. They both still had their eyes closed. Frostflower hung around them regularly, when she wasn't nursing kits, of course. All the cats in the clan wondered why, but never asked. And now, Blossomkit was about to be apprenticed.

"We are here because one of our kits have reached the age of six moons, and will begin her apprenticeship today. Blossomkit, please step forward." The tiny pale brown she-cat stumbled forwards shyly. She looked exactly like her mother, Mosscloud, with the same pelt and eye colour. The parents, Mosscloud and Squirrelfur, leaned against eachother as they watched their only daughter became an apprentice at last. Icepaw and Dapplepaw watched excitedly, not being able to wait until she became an apprentice, they had all been very close, being cousins and all. Willowpool, their unknown grandmother, watched proudly. Frostflower sat near the former rogues and looked at Willowpool with understanding. Cloverstem had told her everything, except for the Twoleg part if course, and had take sympathy on all of them, well, except for Beetleleg, who was now very, very close with Applepaw.

"Blossomkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Redheart. I hope Redheart will pass down all he knows on to you." Ivystar declared, and mentor and apprentice touched noses for the first time.

"That is not all! We have two apprentices who have been training for over six moons, and have passed their final assements!" Ivystar continued. The good news just went on and on this day. "Snakepaw and Applepaw, step forward!"

The two apprentices exchanged a look of excitement before padding up to join Ivystar.

"I, Ivystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They have trained long and hard, and we welcome them into the clan. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Applepaw meowed excitedly, gazing up at her leader with awe.

"I do." Echoed her brother, Snakepaw, more formally and gathering all his muscles up in his shoulders.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior , from this moment you will be known as Snakefang. StarClan honors your battle skills and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ivystar rested her muzzle on the new warrior's head, and he licked her shoulder in response. Now it was Applepaw'a turn.

"Applepaw, from this moment you will be known as Appleblossom. StarClan honors your kindness and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Again the leader rested her muzzle on a new warrior's head, and earned a lick on the shoulder in response. Looking over, Cloverstem saw that Beetleleg looked quite proud as Appleblossom got her new name. He strutted over to her and whispered something to her that Cloverstem couldn't hear. Hopefully it was some more good news.

.

The next day, Appleblossom announced that she was pregnant, and carrying Beetleleg's kits. The whole clan was happy and proud, except for Snakefang, who had never like the former rogue. He was kind (enough) to him, though only under Appleblossom's request, but still hated him. In the meantime, Frostflower had taken it upon herself to help get Cloverstem, Sandfall, Willowpool and Brightwing's mates back. She had been running around camp to Foxleap, Snowstorm, Dewfeather and Toadstep, but even Frostflower didn't have enough energy to do it all day everyday. She was best friends with Fireleaf, Cloverstem's former apprentice, and she was bound to have some of her energy wipe off on her. But she had four tiny mouths to feed, and she couldn't keep up.

Days went by when Cloverstem just couldn't stop thinking of how perfect Foxleap was, and how much she missed him. She was a fool to ever think that the traiter Pineheart ever cared about her. Oh, how she missed Foxleap.

She had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to do what she was sent to do unless he was by her side.

* * *

><p>Firestar padded over to the old forest calmly. He had been visiting Ivystar, the current leader of ThunderClan, there every night for almost a moon. He had an important message to tell her. StarClan had ordered him to be the one to do it, and he was going to take it slow.<p>

He leaped onto the all to familiar Highrock, where the leaders made their announcements at a gathering, and waited. Ivystar's pale white figure soon faded in to view, and Firestar sat down and waited for her to join him.

"Ivystar, come." He meowed, to get her attention.

Once she was seated next to him, he started the meeting.

"Welcome. Are you well?" He began, very formally. It's just what he liked to do.

"Can we skip this part? Will you tell me why we are always meeting here of all places?" Ivystar demanded. Firestar thought that she reminded him of an old Fireheart.

"In due time. We meet here because important information is here, though only in the waking world. You will know what to do soon enough, but for now, you must be patient. Now, Ivystar, I think it is time that you knew about the five cats past..." He started, somewhat awkwardly. It was going to be hard to tell her about everything. Maybe he'd just say the easier bits right now, and tell the, the, the more complicated parts later. "Ivystar, the rogues, well, you know them. Don't deo anything hasty, or let your warriors either. They are friends, not foes. Clover is, Cloverstar, also known as Cloversplash." He finally blurted out. Wow, it was wierd to day. "Sand is Sandstar, or Sandbreeze. Bright is Brightcloud, and Willow is Willowfrost. They have returned to you to fulfill another prophecy, that will save not only your clan, but the whole forest too."

"What?" Was all Ivystar said.

Firestar sighed. This was hard. "Seasons will form cats, and each will return bearing a gift. If they are shunned, disaster will spill onto the clans. They are the key to our survival."

"What?" Ivystar repeated.

"This is a prophecy that was given to Bluestar before they even first came into the forest, before the Revenge Day. We thought that the Revege Day prophecy and this one connected, or shared a link, but they don't. They are two separate prophecies, with the same cats. Do not shun them, Ivystar." Firestar spoke her name in a whisper, and as he said so, she began to fade as she woke up into ThunderClan. Well, that was wierd, but important. Firestar remembered when it was him receiving all the complicated prophecies, warnings and overall wierd dreams. Life was so much harder, yet simpler.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, new chapter that's not too too late! Yay!<strong>

**Anywho, here's the new poll!**

**Who do you think will get back with their mate first?**

**a) CloverXFox**

**b) SandXSnow**

**c) WillowXDew**

**d) BrightXToad**

**e) None, they will die forever alone**

**Well that escalated quickly!**

**And the chapter 8's top follower is... (Drumroll please) ... ITS A TIE! And a three-way tie at that. The winners are :**

**_- Frostfall37_**

**_- Spring That Melts Frozen Hearts _**

**_- Ripflametail_**

**Congrates! :3**

**and p.s... REVIEW to be the next top follower!**


	12. Chapter 10

Cloverstem woke up panting. She had been having her usual nightmares of her family, slowly slipping away from her, until the darkness engulfed them, and she couldn't do anything to save them. She had been missing Foxleap so much lately, that nightmares weren't the worst part of it all. The wrost was during the day, being near him but not able to be with him. It was killing her. She could tell that Sandfall, Willowpool and Brightwing felt the same. She could befell them tossing and turning in their sleep too. That's when Cloverstem decided it : this was the day were they'd tell their former mates.

Getting to her paws and arching her back in a long stretch she sighed, today was going to be hard, but hopefully the results would be in their favor. One by one, starting with Sandfall, she woke each of her friends up, except for Beetleleg, who though she didn't classify as a friend, she didn't not either. It was a complicated relationship.

"Cloverstem, what is this about?" Willowpool meowed sleepily. "I was having the best dream, me and Dewfeather were back together, and we were a family again." She sighed.

"Well I wasn't. I dreamt the opposite, me and Snowstorm were miles away, running towards eachother but never getting any closer. Do you think that it will always be like this? Close but yet miles away?" Sandfall asked, sighing.

"I dreamt too. Toadstep was leader, and he condemned us to our death, to be executed by him personally. It was terrifying." Brightwing shuddered, shrinking back as she spoke of the dream. The terror in her eyes was fresh, and strong.

"It's okay, Brightwing. We won't be condemned. Ivystar is leader, remember? And she knows, I think. Toadstep will come to his seances soon, I promise." Cloverstem meowed. "And I dreamt too. Foxleap and my kits were being chased by the darkness, and I tried to save them, but I couldn't. The darkness won. I think that all our dreams could've meant something."

"Like a prophecy?" Brightwing whispered.

"Like a warning." Cloverstem corrected. "Something bad is coming."

"And soon." Sandfall added.

"So what do we do?" Willowpool asked.

"First, we tell the truth. Then we make a plan." Decided Cloverstem.

"All of it?" Asked Willowpool, shocked.

"No. Not the Twoleg parts." Cloverstem meowed, and Willowpool exhaled in relief.

"So, what? Do we make an announcement or something?" Sandfall asked, excited yet reserved.

"Later, first we tell our families." Clover meowed.

* * *

><p>"So what are you trying to say? That you are our dead mates?" Toadstep meowed, his voice full of scorn. They had just finished telling their story, after gathering Foxleap, Snowstorm, Toadstep, Dewfeather and all their kits, outside the camp at the abandoned Twoleg nest.<p>

"Yes, Toadstep." Sandfall meowed calmly, keeping her tail and chin up.

"I don't believe you." Toadstep meowed at once.

"You don't have to." Cloverstem stepped in. "The evidence is all here anyway. We have all their memories, their appearance, personalities, what more do you want?"

"Some real evidence." Toadstep growled. "Stop telling kit's tales and grow up. I miss Brightcloud more than anything, but that doesn't mean I'll believe anything you tell me!"

"What kind of evidence? I don't see why you won't even try to believe! Even Ivystar does!" Willowpool exclaimed.

"Ivystar?" Toadstep perked his ears.

"Yes. Ivystar, your leader. Our leader." Willowpool meowed.

"Let's see if you're telling the truth. I'm going to her den." Toadstep huffed.

"I'll go with you..." Foxleap meowed hesitantly, his gaze flickering over to Clovertem as he walked away.

"Count me in." Snowstorm meowed.

"Me too." Dewfeather added, seeming a little less depressed after today.

So they watched as all their mates left towards the camp, and were left with their kits, who still havnt said a word.

"You believe us, don't you?" Brightwing meowed to her kits quietly. She looked like she was on the brink of breaking down.

"I- I don't know what to think." Stormcloud meowed. "It's a lot of information at one time, but I would be really glad to see my mother."

"If you really are our mother, we are really happy." Added Silverwing. "And I think I do believe you."

"Me too." Echoheart added.

"Really?" Brightwing gasped, and when all three cats nodded, she ran over to them and walked back to camp with her kits. She looked really happy.

"Well? What about you two?" Willowpool meowed quietly to Mosscloud and Spottedsky.

"Yes." Mosscloud whispered, and spared no time in running and greeting her mother. Spottedsky said nothing and joined her mother and sister in seconds.

"This is the best day in my life." She whispered, and she too left with her kits towards the camp.

"Breezeheart, Honeyleaf, I've missed you so much." Sandfall meowed. Her kits looked uncomfortable, but overlooked it as they too joined their mother and nuzzled her flank.

"We've missed you too." Honeyleaf murmured.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you." She whispered to her kits, and they left happy.

"There is no reason for you to believe us, I know that. I don't even know what happened when we died. All I know is, we were in StarClan, and they suddenly sent us back. I'm sorry." Cloverstem meowed. All she wanted was her kit's forgiveness for leaving them, even if she couldn't have helped it.

"It all seems so unlikely." Squirrelfur murmured. "But it has been done before. Cinderpelt returned as Cinderheart, so I guess I have to believe you."

"Me too." Gingerclaw meowed, and they nuzzled her like tiny kits.

"Let's go back to camp." Cloverstem finaly murmured, and they left together, side by side.

When they arrive to the camp, there was a crowd gathered around the clearing, and many voices arguing in Ivystar's den. It sounded as if Sandfall, Willowpool, Brightwing, Dewfeatherr, Snowstorm, Toadstep and Foxleap were already in there. Leaving her kits with the others, she climbed the Highledge up to the den. Once inside, the voices became much clearer, and louder.

"I will not believe it! I refuse!" Toadstep exclaimed.

"Toadstep, I know you're upset, and that it'll take awhile to get used to it, but they're telling the truth." Ivystar meowed. She looked calm but her voice was straining with irratation.

"Exactly. I think what we all need is a little time to reflect on this." Foxleap meowed, and all four toms murmured in agreement. So, they all theft the leaders den and disappeared all in different directions. The she-cats heading towards their kits, and the toms going to Lionblaze to line up for patrols. It would deffenately take a while before they warmed up to the idea of their mate's being back in the clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another new chapter. <strong>

**Okay so, the Chapter 9 Top Follower is... ANOTHER TIE! Between 5!**

**_- Ripflametail_**

**_- Frostfall7_**

**_- Spring Melts Frozen Hearts_**

**_- Lucky333123_**

**_- Snowsong of SnowClan_**

**all win because they each reviewed once! (If one of you were to review twice, you'd be the sole winner)**


	13. Chapter 11

Cloverstem paced outside the warriors den along with Sandfall, Brightwing and Willowpool. They were waiting for the tom's final decision, which they promised to tell them at sunset. It was a quarter moon since they had first told them about being their old selves, and a lot had happened. Grayfeather, Sparrowflight, Smoketail, and Leafwing had been made warriors, and Silverwing and Blazestrike's kits, Lichenkit and Skykit, were adventurous as ever. And Echoheart had moved into the nursery, pregnant with Oakfall's kits. Cloverstem paced outside, to be put to a halt by Sandfall's tail.

"They're coming." She muttered, and Cloverstem could only just work out the faint outline of their shadows entering the camp. The four she-cats lined up and shuffled together for support, this could become rough to handle.

"We've come to an agreement." Toadstep meowed gruffly once they had met them.

"And?" Brightcloud squeaked.

"And, we want more proof." Toadstep meowed.

"But we are willing to except it if Ivystar is." Snowstorm cut in.

"And we are happy to have you back." Dewfeather meowed, with his eyes glistening with happiness. Every cat was delighted, and they shared news and asked questions such as "where have you been?" And "why are you here?". Though they couldn't find a reasonable answer that didn't give away their big Twoleg secret, they still enjoyed eachothers company. Toadstep still remained suspicious, but it was fading and he seemed to be warming up to the idea that they were back, and were for real.

"So, I've been meaning to ask." Cloverstem meowed and all the cats around turned their heads to face her. "How have you been? How's ThunderClan been?"

"It's been great, no major battles,enough prey, nice weather. StarClan has been good to us." Foxleap answered. "But it's way better now, having you back, Cloversplash..." He licked her cheek before adding, "actually, it's been pretty boring, with nothing new happening. But I imagine with you back it'll liven things up again."

"By the way, I've been wondering, your names," Snowstorm meowed. "Sandfall, you were always Sandbreeze to me, then Sandstar. Are you going to just keep your new names?"

The four turned and looked at eachother. It was a topic they sure had discused a lot. Cloverstem missed being Cloversplash, but she didn't mind her new one. Names don't change the cat after all.

"Yes, I think we'll stick with the ones we have now, I guess." Sandfall meowed, shuffling closer to her old mate. Things were still a little awkward between all the mates because they didn't know where they stood. Were they mates again? Of course we are, Cloverstem scolded herself. But were they? I got a little awkward, with no cat talking and all of them absorbed in their own thoughts. Then, one by one, a couple left, finally only leaving Foxleap and Cloverstem.

"So, I guess we should get going then..." Cloverstem meowed after a couple heartbeats of awkward silence. She stood up and started to walk, expecting him to follow, but he remained where he was.

"What's up?" She asked, she was afraid for the answer. What if he said he didn't want to be her mate anymore? What if he found another cat that he liked better? What if he never liked her? Stop thinking those thoughts! She scolded herself, and managed to bring her paws back to where Foxleap still sat.

"Cloverstem, I loved you. I still do. I've missed you so much, seeing you now, I'm so confused. I just need to know one thing : do you still love me?" He murmured.

" I -" she began to answer only to be interrupted once more.

"Please be honest with me." He begged. "I'd rather be put down now then lied to only to discover you don't have feelings for me anymore."

"Foxleap if you'd have let me answer you, I would've told you that I love you, through thick in thin, no matter what!" She purred leaping for her mate.

* * *

><p>Lichenkit and Skykit became Lichenpaw and Skypaw, a quater moon later, apprenticed to Coalpelt and Stormcloud. Ivystar made good choices for the two lively young cats. Lichenpaw was quiet and curious, attentive, and perfect for Stormcloud. Her brother Skypaw, was apprenticed to Coalpelt, suiting his hyperness and bouncyness. Coalpelt would make sure the young tom wouldn't get too reckless.<p>

Cloverstem and Foxleap were excited to be mates once more, and spent very waking moment together, though the clan gave them wierd looks, as it was well known that Foxleap and Cloverstar were mates, some of the clan didn't approve of the 'change' in mates. As for the others, as far as Cloverstem knew, Sandfall and Snowstorm were together aswell, as were Willowpool and Dewfeather. Brightwing and Toadstep were going slower, to help Toadstep get a better realization as to what was happening, but they were all happy. Things were finaly going their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodiness its been a while! Sorrrrrryyyyy...<strong>

**anywho, as it has bee brought to my attention, you can you review once (why didn't I know that? *facepalm*) uggh I feel so stupid right now...**

**so, instead of each chapter top follower, at the very last chapter, I will count up each of your reviews and find the person with the most reviews... Whoever wins will get a ... (Drumroll please) ... Prize! Yay!**

**next chapter new poll! Be excited... Or else!**


	14. Chapter 12

"Wake up Cloverstem, we have dawn patrol!"

Sandfall's meow sounded through the warriors den. It was a moon later since Foxleap and the others had forgiven the she-cats, and each couple had progressed deeply since. Toadstep and Brightwing were all lovey-fogey again, making everycat think that they were to expect their kits soon, though it was unannounced. Dewfeather had come out of depression, and spent every moment with Willowpool. Snowstorm and Sandfall were as strong as ever, and Cloverstem and Foxleap were quite happy with where things were going. She wouldn't be surprised if they each had another litter. Even Beetleleg was happy, happier than they had ever seen him as Twolegs. He wore a proud grin on his face, and not even Snakefang got him down. Snakefang had become more aggressive towards him ever since he and Appleblossom had become mates, and now since Appleblossom was very pregnant with his kits, he couldn't stand being with the black tom.

"Who's on it?" Cloverstem meowed while arching her back in a stretch and fighting down a yawn.

"Coalpelt is leading, and Snakefang, Brightheart, Beetleleg, Stormcloud and Lichenpaw. We'll be covering the ShadowClan border. Hurry up, everybody is waiting." Sandfall meowed, rolling her eyes as she left.

Finishing her stretch, Cloverstem exited from her nest in the warriors den and padded out into the clearing where the patrol was waiting. Coalpelt sat washing his paws and glaring at the younger cats as they batted at falling leaves as if they were kits, Snakefang sat close behind, only focusing on one cat : Beetleleg. He glared at him, and the black tom didn't seem to notice. Beetleleg was too focused with grinning towards the nursery entrance, where Appleblossom lay basking in the sun. Straining her ears, Cloverstem could hear Frostflower meowing to her kits to settle down and go back to sleep, and Barkkit, Aspenkit, Frogkit and Ravenkit protesting.

Cloverstem reached the patrol and sat beside Stormcloud and Lichenpaw as they waited for Brightheart to emerge from Jayfeather's den. When she did, they set off.

As they padded side by side in the forest, she could scent the fresh, juicy scents of fattened prey calling to her, and she realized that she hadn't eaten at all today. Her belly growled as she fought about sinking her teeth into a plump and juice filled squirrel, and the feeling of satisfaction as the meat hit the bottom of her belly. The others seemed to have heared her stomache, as one or two cats turned their heads to look at her, but no cat said a word except for Lichenpaw.

"Gee, you must be hungry." She stated. Cloverstem inwardly rolled her eyes. Obviously she was hungry, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. But she didn't want to be rude to the new apprentice, so she just nodded and picked up her pace to jog beside Brightheart.

Brightheart looked at her for a moment with sympathy in her eyes. "I understand. When we get to the border, I get Coalpelt will let us hunt. You'll be able to eat your catch because this isn't a hunting patrol." She whispered. Cloverstem nodded once more and Brightheart sped up, leaving Cloverstem alone, but she didn't mind. Not at all, actually. She liked being alone, where she could listen to the sounds of the forest, the rushing water of streams, the waves crashing onto the shore from the lake, the whistle of the wind as it catches in branches, the pawsteps of enemy clans... Wait, enemy clans? Cloverstem perked her ears just in time to warn her clanmates to get down. They where a foxlength from the ShadowClan border, and a patrol popped out of nowhere. It was led by Webpelt, Pinehearts's only loyal son, but he was still aggressive. Without even a second look, the dark gray tom stepped right over the border, and the rest of his patrol followed. They headed towards the abandoned Twolegs nest, and remarked the border well inside ThunderClans territory.

"Hey, do you smell ThunderClan?" Asked one particularly small tabby tom.

"If course, stupid! This is ThunderClan territory after all!" Snarled a dark brown tabby she-cat.

"Not for long." Snickered a black tom with white patches, and a smaller she-cat, an apprentice, snickered with him. She looked about seven moons old, and she had a dark russet coat.

The ThunderClan cats snarled and growled silently at the ShadowClan cats. How dare they?!

"Psst." Cloverstem whispered to Brightheart, who was nearest to her. "Who are these cats? Do you know their names?" She meowed.

"The leader is Webpelt, vicious tom. The tabby is Longclaw. He may be small, but his claws are unusually long, longer than Tigerstar's..." She shuddered. "The brown tabby she-cat is Scorchfur, she got her name because she was the only one in her litter to survive the fire that burned down their camp. It's rebuilt now, but not as strong. Her fur was burned and she has many scars from the fire. The other is Patchfoot, annoying thing he is. Even his own clan can't stand him. The smaller she-cat is Patchfoot's apprentice, Sunpaw. She's a pain, and thinks Patchfoot is a hero. Now let's go."

As silently as they could, they formed a circle outside of the unsuspecting ShadowClan cats, and closed in on them. They didn't know until it was too late that they were surrounded.

"ThunderClan! We're surrounded!" Shrieked Patchfoot.

"We've noticed, thanks." Scorchfur snarled to her clanmate.

"You're on our territory." Coalpelt growled.

"Not anymore. It seems like you are on our freshly marked border. This is ShadowClan's clearing now." Webpelt snarled, and leaped for Coalpelt with his claws outstretched.

Coalpelt retailiated in time and a battle broke out between the clans. While Coalpelt and Webpelt fought, Snakefang lunged for Longclaw, with Stormcloud by his side, Beetleleg took Patchfoot, Sunpaw lunged at Lichenpaw, who soon was pinned down by the ThunderClan apprentice, and Brightcloud struggled with Scorchfur, who was younger and very skilled in battle. Cloverstem dove in to help, and together they pushed her back towards her own clan. Soon, all the ShadowClan cats were beaten, and were driven back into their own territory. Beetleleg was about to remark the border in its proper place, when Snakefang snarled and pulled home back by his tail.

"I'll do it! I'm pure ThunderClan, and the border should smell pure!" He growled, and stalked off leaving a bewildered Beetleleg. Coalpelt glared after the newest warrior and after a moments hesitation, took off after him to try to talk some sense into him. Stormcloud dipped his head apologetically, and Lichenpaw nuzzled the black warrior. Beetleleg looked at Cloverstem with confusion in his eyes, and all Cloverstem could do was shrug. She was as confused as he was.

When they returned to camp, they found the clan all out in the clearing feasting happily. She entered with Beetleleg, and the whole patrol was confused, until Rosepetal met them at the entrance.

"Congratulations, Beetleleg! You're a father!" She squealed, and nosed the overjoyed tom foward to see his kits. Beetleleg had kits. Cloverstem chased after them, hoping to see the new arrivals. She was allowed in at the same time as Beetleleg, and saw the exhausted Appleblossom in the farthest cornor with three tiny bundles around her belly. One was black like him, but had two front white paws, and one was dark gray, and the last was russet like the mother.

"They're beautiful!" Beetleleg exclaimed. He had a son and two daughters.

"I wanted to wait to name them with you." She meowed, her eyes closing with exhaustion.

"Let's do it fast then, so you can sleep." He meowed. "What about Primrosekit for the gray she-kit?" He meowed.

"Yes, Primrosekit." She murmured. "And Mintkit for the black tom."

"And Sagekit for the last she-kit." He murmured, settling down around her body. "Go to sleep now, my mate. I'll protect our family." He murmured, and they fell asleep.

Feeling as she should leave, Cloverstem returned to the clearing, but not before saying goodbye to Frostflower.

Once outside, Brightwing gathered her friends beside her, and the clan around her as she and Toadstep stepped forward.

"We're having kits!" They exclaimed together.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, 23 chapters of the promised three! The third will hopefully be published tomorrow! Internet is slow and horrible right now... Anywho, poll time! **

**Ive made a little jingle for poll-time! Here it goes:**

**_poll time! It's poll time!_**

**_whatever you're doing, just drop it and go_**

_**take the poll, take the poll.**_

**_it will be fast, not too slow_**

**_Take the poll, take the poll._**

**_its a short question, that gets your brain moving_**

**_Everyone here, is approving_**

**_take the poll, take the poll, take the pollllllllllllll!_**

**TADAAA!**

**(Man that was lame...)**

**anywho, here's the poll :**

**Who do you think is more capable of the murder of Dovewing :**

**a) Beetleleg **

**b) Snakefang (or Snakepaw at the time)**

**c) Spiderleg**

**d) other clan **

**e) DFC (dark forest cat)**

**f) I have no fricken clue**

**ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER MES AMEGOS! And don't forget to review for the top follower thing! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 13

"You're having kits?!" Cloverstem exclaimed. She was very happy for her friend, but also confused.

"Congratulations Brightwing!" Willowpool squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sandfall added. "You two are such a great couple. I'm so glad you worked things out!"

"Thank you so much everybody, I'm so excited too." Brightcloud meowed, nuzzling her mate.

"I am too." He nuzzled back, looking much friendlier than he ever had in moons.

By now, the whole clan was coming up to the couple and congratulating them and offering advice for the "new" queen. They still had no idea that they were here in ThunderClan before.

"Kitting is very easy, so don't you worry about it one bit." Moonlight meowed.

"If you're ever scared, just come to us and we'll calm you down." Poppyfrost and Cinderheart meowed encouragingly.

"Um, yes, thank you, but I think I'll be fine." She meowed with a glance to Toadstep, who was being congratulated himself by the other toms.

"I think I'll take a walk." Brightwing meowed, dipping her head to the other she-cats and queens.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Willowpool bounced.

"Yeah, we'll all go." Sandfall added.

"No, thank you, I'd like to talk to Toadstep alone, if that's okay." She meowed apoligeticly.

"Oh yes, of course, have fun." Cloversplash meowed happily. She was so happy for her friend.

"Toadstep!" She called, and he bounced his way over to her. They set off towards the forest at once, with their flanks brushing against each other's and their tails intwined.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for them." Cloverstem breathed, and her friends echoed her.<p>

"We are too." They murmured, and they each set off in their own directions towards their own mates.

Tonight was the gathering, and all four of them were invited to attend, and even Beetleleg. They trailed behind the rest of the clan, though not for long of course as Toadstep stopped to wait for his mate and urge for her to walk with him. She gave in and their group was left with three. Toadstep really had changed once more. He was back to his usual self, not the arrogant, selfish war-crazy grief driven tom he was when they had arrived. Soon the other toms returned and picked each one of them off, one by one. Willowpool was taken by Dewfeather next, and she bounced along happily with him and Cloverstem was left with Sandfall.

"It's a beautiful night." Sandfall breathed.

"Yes, it certainly is." Cloverstem mumbled back. She wasn't wrong. The sky was a dark Violet-blue with the brightest stars she'd ever seen. The moon was full, and very large, withvery pale gray clouds floating in.

"Looks like it could rain." Sandfall continued.

"Yes, we better make this a short gathering, as to not get wet." Meowed a voice behind them, and turned to see Snowstorm and Foxleap.

"Mind I take Sandfall off your paws?" Snowstorm joked and Sandfall giggled as they started padding faster to break away from the group.

"So that just leaves you and me." Foxleap meowed, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, it sure does." Cloverstem meowed back, licking him on the cheek then racing forward, only to be caught as he leapt on her from behind.

"Gottcha!" He exclaimed, and Cloverstem just squealed in excitement.

"Get off me you useless load of fur!" She squealed, and he hopped off.

"How are you calling useless?" He meowed, narrowing his eyes in playfulness.

"You." She meowed back, with her head and tail held high. Once again he pounced, but she was ready for it. She quickly and neatly dodged him and left him standing in the dust confused. She used his confusion for an advantage. She used his own trick against him and pounced on him from behind, pinning him down as she landed.

"You useless ball of fur." She whispered, and they touched noses.

"I love you." He breathed back.

"I love you too." She whispered, licking his cheek once more, and he returned the favor.

"Hey, slowpokes! Catch up! Most of us have already crossed to the island!" Lionblaze called.

"Stop acting like kits!" Jayfeather added rudely and crossed to the gathering place with his brother and apprentice right behind him. Cloverstem and Foxleap giggled once more and raced each other to the tree-bridge and crossed in a hurry, resulting as Cloverstem almost falling in from running on the slippery barkless trunk, but Foxleap saved her once more from the icy depts and pulled her to shore.

"I love you." He meowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. Here's the thirteenth chapter, I'll upload the fourteenth soon hopefully. Sorry this ones so short. Better short then not at all am I right? Anyway, if I don't upload in the next week, MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

As they entered the gathering clearing, they found Brightwing, Toadstep, Willowpool, Dewfeather, Sandfall and Snowstorm all siting together and went to join them.

"Did we miss anything?" Cloverstem asked the group.

"No, nothing yet, the leaders are just arguing again over who speaks first." Sandfall snorted.

"Harestar's so arrogant, I wish he never became WindClan's leader." Willowpool murmured.

"I know, but there's nothing we could've done about it, everyone knows that once the former leader dies, the deputy must replace him." Dewfeather

meowed, pushing his nose into her forehead fur.

"I know, I know." She murmured back.

"I really just hate how he struts like he's the best cat in the world, out of all the leaders, he's the most useless. I mean, what has he ever done?" Cloverstem meowed, irritated, with a glance towards the WindClan leader.

"He's done a lot now keep your mouth shut before I have to shut it for you! The gathering has started mouse brain!" A nearby cat hissed, and Cloverstem noticed she smelt like wind and heather. They had just in salted WindClan in front of one of their warriors. Oh well. Cloverstem shrugged but did it talk anymore and listened to the gathering.

"Cats if all clans, I have a big announcement to make." Harestar started the gathering off. Cloverstem could hear groans of annoyance coming from cats of all the different clans, they weren't the only ones to dislike WindClan or their leader at the moment.

"This is gonna be hard to hear." She heared Sandfall whisper to Snowstorm, and he chuckled lightly.

"I, Harestar, current leader of WindClan, am proposing a new addition to the warrior code." He meowed with his chin in the air and a very smug look on his face. More groans followed this next announcement, though not only from the other three clans, but from some older WindClan warriors and elders aswell. Apperently they didn't agree with whatever their arrogant leader was going to propose.

"I swear, he's gone mad, worse than Onestar. He's got bees in his brain. Leader for only five moons and thinks he runs the forest. I bet the wind makes all WindClan cats go nuts." Snorted one ShadowClan cat, and a few cats next to her laughed silently.

"As I was saying," Harestar continued with a glare to the ShadowClan she-cat. "I am making a new addition, and I don't think there will be any protests. I propose that every leafbare, the clans unite and live in one clan together. I suggest the ShadowClan camp, because it has so many pine trees to keep us all warm. We'd be able to share our nests, food, and shelter. So, what do you think, amazing idea right?" Harestar finished. The clans grew silence. Was the WindClan leader that stupid?

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heared!" Shouted one RiverClan tom.

"Do you have bees for brains?" Insulted another ShadowClan cat.

"There have always been four clans, we can't change that, not even only for one season!" Yowled Thornclaw.

"But - but - but think about it! It would mean we all all safe during the toughest parts of the year!" He protested, starting to whine.

"ShadowClan territory cannot hold that many cats. And there is barely enough prey there for my clan alone." Rowanstar growled. "In the future, think before you speak."

"Yes, all the clans agree that it is not a safe law." Reedstar scoffed.

"ThunderClan agrees." Ivystar meowed authoritingly.

"Your law will not be passed." Rowanstar declared, and Harestar looked depressed. "Harestar, do you have anything left to say?"

"No." He meowed.

"Good, I'd like to speak." Reedstar meowed. "RiverClan is thankful for the moons of plentiful prey and sunshine, and we also thank StarClan for blessing us with a litter of kits. Puddleshine has had her kits, two, Softkit and Wetkit. That is all."

"I'll go next." Rowanstar meowed, dipping his head politely to the other leaders. "ShadowClan is well. We have had some trouble with a fox family that decided to move in, a mother, it's mate and a cub, but our warriors, Webpelt, Longcl

aw, Scorchfur, and Crowfrost have driven them off towards the moor. Harestar, I suggest you keep watch." He meowed with a smirk towards the WindClan

leader. "We have no other news."

Finally, it was ThunderClans turn, and Ivystar stepped up to be heard. "We too, have been blessed this season. We have had plenty of prey, and good weather. We had a bit of trouble with some ShadowClan warriors, easy enough to beat, but Rowanstar, next time I suggest you tell your warriors to stay on their own side of the border." She meowed with a smirk of her own. "We also have new kits, Appleblossom has given us Beetleleg's kits, Primrosekit, Mintkit and Sagekit. They have joined Frostflower in the nursery with her own kits of half a moon, Ravenkit, Barkkit, Aspenkit and Frogkit. ThunderClan is thriving." Ivystar finished. She had spoken the most out of all the leaders, and they deffenately had the best clan.

Cloverstem wore a proud look on her face while leaving the gathering after sharing tongues. She had a clan to be proud of, and a mate, kits and overall life. She was a warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the next chapter. And a poll to go with it.<strong>

**-poll-**

**When will the clans figure out the four's true identities?**

**a) in a moon or so**

**b) in a season**

**c) end of the book**

**d) never.**

**review and tell me what you think. Also, Happy New Years Eve!**


End file.
